¡Yo Soy el Maestro de la Imaginación! (mi muerte)
by Luis Carlos
Summary: Siempre fanfarroneando de ser el mejor, de asegurar que soy el más original de entre los autores, de ser el que tiene las mejores ideas, ¿Pero a quién intento engañar? ¡Solo a mí mismo en un patético intento de encubrir todos mis defectos y tratar de hacerme sentir bien! Pero no me puedo derrumbar ahora y debo seguir hasta el final, por los demás ¡Aunque sea lo último que haga!
**¡YO SOY EL MAESTRO DE LA IMAGINACIÓN!**

 **Hola mis amigos y amigas de fan ficción, tal y como lo recibieron por el mensaje de PM o por el Summary, esta vez hago un fic especial… sobre mi muerte (Ahora muchas personas ponen cara de ¡¿WTF?! Y de ¡¿Está hablando en serio?!)**

 **Así es, se trata de como yo muero, por lo cual se centrará en mí (Esta es la parte en la que los críticos, los Trolls y a los que no les caigo bien empiezan a refunfuñar e insultarme diciendo que soy un Stue y ese tipo de cosas) pues antes de que me quieran agredir de esa manera, informo que esto no es para darme aires de grandeza o algo así por el estilo.**

 **Es algo muy personal que he querido hacer desde hace mucho tiempo. Sobre como soy, como puedo llegar a sentirme a veces, mi opinión de la vida y Fan Ficción y otros asuntos; en especial porque este es mi Fic #100, por lo cual debe ser algo único y que haga pensar a los demás.**

 **Y claro está, acá haré referencias a SP, sus personajes y los fics de estos.**

 **Aclarado esto, empecemos. South Park y las posibles series a las que haré referencia no son mías, son de sus respectivos creadores. Pero la historia y cualquier personaje OC que aparezca es de mí propiedad y todo será contado desde mi perspectiva (Espero que esta no sea la última vez pueda hacer una historia en dónde ponga notas de autor)**

-¡¿A QUÉ TE SUPO?!- sonrío triunfal mientras respiraba agitadamente por el cansancio viendo los escombros que están encima de mi enemigo después de darle con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban.

-Me supo al lamento de alguien que está desesperado en ganar una lucha que sabe que no podrá ganar sin importar lo que haga y que se está muriendo del miedo por dentro- para mi horror, ese desgraciado se levantó de entre los escombros como si nada y sin tener ni un solo rasguño.

-¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS TENGO QUE HACER PARA DERROTARTE?!- exijo saber no solo furioso ¡Sino aterrado! Mientras retrocedo unos pasos temblando levemente ¡¿Qué se supone que voy hacer para ganarle y evitar que me mate a mí y a los demás de forma horrible?!

-¿Qué sucede "Oh gran Maestro de la Imaginación"? ¿Acaso tiene tanto miedo que no se te ocurre nada más que usar en mi contra? ¿O se te secó ese cerebro tan podrido que tienes y ya no sabes que inventarte? Me decepciona su falta de originalidad- ese hijo de puta se estaba burlando de mí.

-¡MALDITO SEAS!- volví a gritar siendo rodeado por mi aura púrpura -ya deberías saber que no debes provocar… ¡AL MAESTRO DE LA IMAGINACIÓN!- usando las pocas fuerzas que me quedan, me le acerco a toda velocidad y ¡PAOWM! Le dio un poderoso puñetazo en el rostro con mi puño derecho sacándole un gruñido y que todo a nuestro alrededor temblara de manera aterradora.

¡Pero ni así pude herirlo de gravedad! Ya que lentamente se repuso para verme fijamente con sus ojos tan penetrantes y endemoniados taladrando lo más profundo de mi desdichada alma.

-Fue divertido luchar contra ti mientras estuviste a toda capacidad, pero que ahora te has vuelto un insecto patético y debilucho que no me sirve para nada, le pondré fin a este asunto ¡AHORA MISMO!- antes de que pudiera hacer otro movimiento, él cerró su puño derecho tronándoselo y ¡PUNK! Me golpeó la frente.

No recuerdo que pasó, solo que puse los ojos en blanco y me choqué contra un muro quedando inconsciente ¡MIERDA! No puedo quedarme dormido ¡No ahora que el destino de este universo y de los demás Multi Universos están en peligro mortal!

Esto no puede ser… ¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER! De entre todos mis viajes por los distintos universos que he visitado a lo largo de mi vida, de entre todas las luchas que he tenido contra todo tipo de seres que se me han cruzado en el camino y me han hecho sudar sangre ¡¿Este iba a ser mi final?! No… ¡NO! No puedo morir así ¡NO AÚN! Debo encontrar la manera de ganarle a mi enemigo y salvar todas las realidades ¡CUÉSTEME LO QUE ME CUESTE!

Oh cielos… en realidad creo que esto era algo inevitable y que tarde o temprano iba a pasar. Es decir, los héroes no siempre ganan y tarde o temprano se toparan contra algún enemigo al que no podrán ganarle sin importar lo que hagan (Cosa que desgraciadamente me consta) ¡¿Pero por qué tenía que volver a pasarme esto justo ahora cuando intento salvar todas las realidades que existen?! ¡ME CAGO EN LA…!

Presentaciones no creo que deba hacerlas, pero las haré de todas formas: me llamo Luis Carlos Humberto Alarcón Saa, alias El Maestro de la Imaginación (Como lo dice el título) y en estos momentos estoy pasando por la peor crisis por la que he pasado alguna vez.

Siempre pensé que el lugar y momento en dónde todo parecería estar perdido y sin salida alguna, sería en cualquier universo paralelo de cualquier tipo, excepto uno estilo South Park, ya que a pesar de todas las locuras que ocurren en los distintos universos estilo SP que existen, nunca ocurrió algo que pusiera en peligro mortal a las demás realidades y a cada uno de sus habitantes.

Esta es la parte en la que deben de estar preguntándose: "¿De qué rayos está hablando este loco?" pues déjenme explicarles todo desde un principio.

Todo empezó cuando era una persona… "normal" por así decirlo y tenía alrededor de 17 años de edad. Caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de mi ciudad natal Barranquilla de mi bella patria Colombia y me topé con una mujer que estaba siendo atacada por unos maleantes.

Al principio no sabía que hacer ya que por un lado el poco sentido humanitario que poseía me impulsaba en ir a auxiliarla, pero debido a que en ese entonces era algo "tímido y precavido" (Por no decir medio cobarde) lo pensé dos veces antes de arriesgar mi pellejo. Pero al oír como ella imploraba por ayuda, me armé de valor, me amarré bien los pantalones y le hice frente a esos pendejos peleando con uñas y dientes (Literalmente hablando)

Ella estaba agradecida y dijo que estaba dispuesta a recompensarme llevándome ante su padre que afirmó ser un brujo y este a modo de agradecimiento me ofreció cumplirme un deseo.

Por supuesto no le creí y pensé que solo me quería tomar el pelo, pero decidí seguirle el juego y le pedí que me diera la habilidad de que todo lo que me imaginara se hiciera realidad.

Sí que me sorprendí al ver que me cumplió ese deseo tan sub-real ¡Literalmente podía crear casi cualquier cosa con solo desearlo! Bueno, en realidad solo podía crear cosas pequeñas y no muy extravagantes ¡Pero que me facilitaban la vida haciéndola color de rosas!

En ese entonces pensé que era mi recompensa y retribución debido a todos los infortunios que había pasado por culpa de mis "queridos compañeros de escuela" y por otros graves problemas personales que he tenido (Para ese momento ya me había graduado de la secundaria)

Si creen que enseguida me dedique a patearle el culo a los criminales gracias a este don, están muy equivocados debido a que mi aptitud tan holgazán, perezosa e irresponsable me impedían ir por ahí a ayudar a quién estuviera en apuros; en especial porque no tenía una fuerte motivación para volverme un "héroe" (A pesar de que cuando era un niño, fantaseaba con volverme un súper héroe con un traje extravagante y ese tipo de cosas)

Pero poco después de tener esas habilidades, llegó la motivación que cambiaría el rumbo de mi vida para siempre.

La motivación de Batman son sus padres asesinados frente a sus ojos cuando era niño lo que le hizo desarrollar un fuerte sentido de justicia y de darle su merecido a los malos, la de Spiderman fue su tío muerto debido a que no detuvo a un ladrón que pudo haber detenido y este lo mató haciendo que se diera cuenta de que "Un gran poder conlleva a una gran responsabilidad y blablablá" ¿La mía cual fue? Muy parecida a la de esos dos:

¡UNOS MALDITOS HIJOS DE PUTA MATARON A MI ABUELO COMO PARTE DE UN SACRIFICIO EN SU CULTO! Específicamente el puto culto de Cthullu. Estaba devastado ya que lo quería mucho y siempre lo consideré otro padre ¡Y nunca pude decirle cuanto lo quería! Ese fue el empuje necesario para que me pusiera las pilas, dejara de lado la pereza y comenzara mi gran viaje.

Mi viaje me llevó más allá de mi ciudad, más allá de mí país, incluso más allá de Latino América ya que seguía las pistas relacionadas con esos putos ocultistas. En el camino aprendía nuevas habilidades volviéndome más fuerte y hábil y ayudaba a quién estuviera en apuros; que haya deseado poder hacer realidad lo que me imaginara no significaba que enseguida me haya vuelto alguien poderoso ya que como era tan verde como una lechuga en ese entonces no tenía un buen control de mis habilidades imaginarias y tuve que partirme la cabeza en más de una ocasión.

Pero me desesperaba cuando terminaba en callejones sin salida que no me llevaban hacia esos malparidos ¡Solo aumentaban mi odio y ganas de hacerlos sufrir! Hasta que la última pista que tenía me llevó a un pueblo montañés en Colorado cubierto de nieve llamado SOUTH PARK.

Había escuchado que ahí ocurrían miles de locuras y que varias de estas pusieron al mundo entero en jaque en más de una ocasión. Eso no iba a detenerme y me puse a buscar indicios sobre ese culto.

Me sorprendí al ver que había un grupo de héroes adolescentes que luchaban contra el crimen llamado La Liga Extrema de Héroes, antes conocidos como El Coon y Amigos, y eran liderados por un tal Mysterion.

Lo que más me sorprendió fue que ellos también estaban tras el culto de Cthullu ¡Teníamos el mismo objetivo! Por lo cual al principio me les quedé observando en silencio, apartado y atento ante cualquier pista que consiguieran sobre esos malditos.

Pasaron meses enteros en los que ellos hacían maromas para detener a ese culto y al villano en turno de ese entonces que lo estaba ayudando El Profesor Caos. A medida que los vigilaba aprendía varias cosas no solo de ellos, sino de los villanos que conformaban el Equipo de la Destrucción.

En especial de los líderes del culto, uno era el medio hermano de ese gordinflón bastardo llamado Eric Cartman y el otro era Jim Malck Roy. Se suponía que debía enseguida ir hasta ellos y hacerles pagar por lo que hicieron, pero habían unos cuantos inconvenientes.

El primero era que ese tal Roy no era un humano cualquiera y tenía grandes poderes, el segundo era que contaban con la ayuda del Conejillo de Indias Pirata Gigante. Al ver que esta bestia los ayudaba con sus planes era algo que me mantuvo a raya ya que recuerdo muy bien como los Conejillos de Indias causaron destrozos por todo el mundo, y lo tercero era que poseían un libro llamado Necronomicón que estaba lleno de todo tipo de maleficios y conjuros con los que no quería lidiar ya que no sabía que podían hacerme.

Respondiendo a la pregunta de: "¿Por qué no ofreciste tu ayuda a los héroes desde un principio?" supongo que se lo debo a mi aptitud asocial y a que me cuesta mucho relacionarme con las demás personas combinado con el miedo al rechazo ¿O tal vez era porque al no tener un buen control sobre mis habilidades solo podría traer más problemas que soluciones? Bah, da igual.

Pero cuando Mysterion, o sea Kenny, y el Profesor Caos, Butters, estaban ascendiendo peldaños en la escala de poder volviéndose seres con grandes habilidades sobrehumanas, dije ¡BASTA! Y les ofrecí a los héroes toda mi ayuda luego de salvarles la vida.

Estaba emocionado ya que no solo comencé a tener buenos amigos (Al menos unos cuantos) sino que también le pude dar rienda suelta a todo el poder que tenía en ese momento al enfrentarme a enemigos bien súper poderosos (aunque no negaré que llegué a comportarme muy Stue en más de una ocasión debido a mi entusiasmo)

Y luego de tanto esfuerzo, sudor, sangre y lágrimas, al fin derrotamos a ese culto haciendo que ese monstruo Cthullu volviera al agujero de dónde vino acompañado de Roy y Scott ¡Pude vengar a mi abuelo al fin! Pero para Kenny y los demás fue una victoria agridulce ya que Butters se tuvo que sacrificar para derrotarlos cuando pudo volver a ser una buena persona.

Otro problema que surgió casi enseguida fue ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Cuál era el siguiente paso para mí? al vengar a mi abuelo y hacer pagar a esos pendejos ¿Cuál era mi motivación? ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Seguir siendo héroe y partirle la madre a los malosos?

Seguí haciendo esto durante unos cuantos años, pero francamente me estaba muriendo del aburrimiento. Como lo explico… era porque no tenía enemigos y desafíos que me hicieran sentir vivos ¿De que servía tener súper poderes si no tenía un rival que me hiciera usarlos al máximo en una batalla enconada y emocionante? ¡La rutina me estaba carcomiendo el alma! Ya que hasta para alguien tan flojo como yo, debes en cuando se requiere un reto emocionante.

Al ver en la TV un documental que decía que pueden existir diferentes universos paralelos y que lo que para nosotros es ficción, puede ser real en ellos la respuesta vino a mí ¡Debía viajar por los Multi Universos para encontrar nuevas emociones, desafíos y diferentes maneras de divertirme!

Y vaya que si conseguí eso. Luchando contra todo tipo de seres que me han hecho superar mis límites en más de una ocasión y aprendiendo nuevas habilidades, volviendo a ser un mirón para entretenerme con las cosas que los demás hacían ¡¿Qué más podía pedir?!

Pero en esos viajes aprendí y descubrí cosas que nunca pensé que existieran. Entre ellas están los distintos universos paralelos estilo South Park y las diferentes variantes de Kenny y los demás.

Creo que el primer universo paralelo de SP que visité fue uno titulado "Una Vez que Has Dormido con Butters…" y debieron ver mi cara de asombro por lo que vi. ¿Stan y Kyle con una tensión entre ellos? ¿El culón medio esbelto siendo novio de Wendy? ¿Butters haberse revolcado con un Kenny pasado de copas? ¿Craig y Tweek como pareja gay abierta?

¡¿QUÉ RAYOS ESTABA PASANDO AQUÍ?! Ya que en serio, nunca, NUNCA ANTES pude haberme imaginado a los chicos de SP metidos en esa clase de situaciones cursis y románticas ¡Y mucho menos entre ellos en relaciones gay! ¿Cómo era posible?

No solo fue ese ¡Sino los otros universos estilo SP que he visitado! Intentar decir todos los mundos paralelos en donde ellos son parejas gay es una tarea imposible ya que son muchísimos, más de los que cualquier persona pueda contar y recordar.

Llegué a un mundo paralelo en donde ellos y el pueblo no existen y solo son parte de una caricatura gamberra llamada South Park que muestra las diferentes locuras por las cuales ellos han pasado. Eso significaba que Kenny y mis amigos de mi universo oriundo solo son seres ficticios en otras realidades, si se enterasen de esto de seguro pasarían por una crisis existencial o algo así.

Me volví asombrar por lo siguiente que descubrí. Llegué a un mundo paralelo normal en donde no ocurre nada que se pueda considerar sobrenatural (Y no me ofrecía algo emocionante) pero antes de irme descubrí que una contraparte mía que trabaja para SONY se dedica a escribir historias en una página en la Red llamada Fan Ficción.

Despertó mi atención y al ver esa página volví a quedarme anonadado ya que ella ¡Habían incontables historias sobre South Park y demás series y medios de entretenimiento! A esas historias también se les llaman Fics.

La primera gran historia que esa contraparte mía escribió, se titula "Las Crónicas de Mysterion" y más allá de los ENORMES ERRORES DE ORTOGRAFÍA Y DRAMÁTICA que poseía, contaba letra por letra todos los sucesos por los cuales mis amigos y yo pasamos.

No solo sus historias, cada uno de los fics de los demás autores de esa página son cosas que ya han pasado en la realidad de otros universos paralelos ¿Cómo era esto posible?

Hasta que recordé ese documental en la TV que decía que todo lo que es ficción en un universo Es LA REALIDAD DE OTRO UNIVERSO PARALELO ¡Esa era la respuesta! Todas las cosas que pasan en los Fics de Fan Ficción son reales en otras dimensiones.

Sé muy bien que esto es algo disparatado, pero es la verdad. Aunque hay otra cosa que me llama la atención y esa es: ¿Los sucesos que ocurren en un universo subconscientemente llegan a las mentes de los autores de otra dimensión alterna para escribir una historia basada en ellos? ¿O acaso cuando estos escriben una historia crean un nuevo universo paralelo y también se forman posibles variantes de lo que han escrito?

Es algo muy paradójico, también disparatado y medio contradictorio. Pero bueno, cada loco con su tema ¿No? Además, porque estoy seguro de que a muchas fanáticas de las parejas gay, a la que se les denominan Yaoi, les daría un infarto de la emoción si pudieran ver que sus tan apreciadas historias Yaoi son reales. A los universos que tienen esa relación los denomino Los Universos de Fan Ficción.

Volviendo con los chicos y sus diferentes versiones paralelas, he notado ciertos patrones. Como por ejemplo… este ¿Cómo lo digo de manera delicada? Es que muchas historias de ellos tienen temáticas casi iguales.

Por ejemplo, están los fics en donde Kyle está enamorado de Stan pero este al principio no le corresponde debido a su tormentosa relación con Wendy que lo manipula a su antojo.

Los de Kenny siendo un completo cochino degenerado y pervertido que se fija en Butters por ser "tierno e inocente" y con el tiempo deja de ser como es debido a su influencia.

Los de Pip que al morir terminó en el Infierno volviéndose pareja de Damien siendo su "angelito" o cuando este se siente atraído hacia él por su nobleza de corazón y ese tipo de cosas.

Los de Craig y Tweek debido a que supuestamente se complementan porque sus personalidades son opuestas y por esa pelea que tuvieron en la temporada 3 (Y para rematar cuando el Creek se volvió Canon en la temporada 19)

Los del Topo y Gregory debido a que también son muy opuestos y son compañeros en las misiones que hacen y porque hacen alusión al "Príncipe refinado y el Plebeyo mugroso"

Los de Wendy y Cartman estando juntos debido a que "son tan parecidos al momento de manipular a los demás" y por los muchos Fics en donde la ponen a ella como una zorra desalmada.

Estos son los mejores ejemplos ya que son las parejas más queridas del Fandom de South Park. No digo que esté mal hacer historias con las clásicas parejas de siempre. Al contrario, hay muchos buenos fics con ellas. Lo que intento decir es que como hay tantos Fics con temáticas parecidas, puede llegar a ser algo frustrante y hasta harto.

Y no lo digo solo yo, sino también otros autores, tanto veteranos-as que han estado en Fan Ficción desde mucho antes que yo supiera su existencia, como otros que son más recientes.

Con todo lo que ellos me han dicho y lo que he descubierto por cuenta propia, creo que Fan Ficción se divide en tres eras al igual que los comics (Aunque yo no sea el más indicado para hablar de este tema):

 **La Era Dorada:** en los inicios de FF el eje principal de los fics eran las parejas Yaoi, como los dos individuos se unen así como así, todos felices y repitiendo las mismas temáticas (Y eso que no estoy tomando en cuenta los Lemmons) y obviamente fue la era en la que FF estaba en su auge.

 **La Era de Plata:** aquí inicio el cambio ya que en esta era se comenzó a desarrollar nuevas temáticas para las historias, salir de la rutina y variar las clásicas parejas de siempre y usar sus derivados trayendo consigo que los autores-as tomaran en cuenta la ortografía y forma de narrar las cosas (Creo que esto inició con el Cryde en el Fandom de SP)

 **La Era de Bronce:** es la época actual ya que ahora se escriben Fics en los que importen más la drama, la originalidad y desarrollo de los personajes en donde las temáticas repetitivas y clichés han pasado a segundo plano; pero claro, con su invaluable contenido Yaoi intacto.

Eso no se aplica solo al Fandom de South Park, sino también a los Fandoms de otras series y medios de entretenimiento (Pero no todos por supuesto)

Todas las cosas que pasan en esos universos paralelos son buen material para hacer historias y por supuesto no puedo desaprovecharlos y al igual que esa contraparte mía me dedico a escribir Fics. Pero ojo, hago Fics con temáticas inusuales que pocas veces se ven en el Fandom de SP, y aunque lo que escribo no es la octava maravilla del mundo y estoy bastante lejos de ganarme un Premio Pulitzer a la literatura, trato de hacer lo mejor que puedo en ofrecerle a los posibles lectores historias diferentes a las que muchos-as están acostumbradas a ver.

Aunque no sé… en varias ocasiones he dudado en seguir con eso. Tanto esa contraparte como yo hemos pensado en dejar Fan Ficción más de una vez ya que nos impusimos la misma meta de hacer historias diferentes a las que se ven normalmente e incitar a otros autores a que también hagan Fics que también sean inusuales y originales.

Pero cuando veo que se siguen haciendo Fics con temáticas parecidas como los las que ocurrían en la Era Dorada, hace que me pregunte si todo el esfuerzo que hago para tratar de motivar a los demás ha valido la pena y tanto él como yo hemos sentido que solo desperdiciamos nuestro tiempo en una lucha que aparentemente nunca podremos ganar.

Sin embargo, cuando veo que aparecen nuevos escritores-as que hacen Fics con temáticas diferentes a las de siempre (Sin importar si son Yaoi o no) no puedo evitar sentir un gran gozo. Ya que independientemente si se vieron influenciados por mí o por alguien más o por lo decidieron hacer por su propia voluntad, hace que sienta que todo el esfuerzo que he hecho valiera toda la pena y siga en la lucha para hacer historias diferentes a las acostumbradas de siempre.

Y no está tan mal ya que tanto esa contraparte mía y yo hemos conseguido buenos amigos en Fan Ficción (muchos más de los que podríamos conseguir por otros medios) y todo el esfuerzo que hemos hecho ha logrado que tengamos cierto reconocimiento en el Fandom de South Park, cosa que nunca pensamos conseguir cuando éramos principiantes (pese a que están los críticos que nos detestan y nos tachan de Stue)

Sin embargo y pese a que soy algo reconocido en el Fandom de SP, la verdad es que solo soy una pequeñísima nota a pie de página en el basto libro de la historia de Fan Ficción, de los Fics que se han hecho, de los que siguen en proceso, y de los que faltan por aparecer. Pero bueno, cada uno hace su lucha e intenta dejar su marca en el mundo ¿No?

¿Qué sucede con los chicos de South Park y sus diferentes versiones? ¿Acaso están al tanto de que son solamente parte de una serie de TV en otras realidades y de que se han escrito incontables historias Yaoi de ellos? ¡JA! Son pocos los que saben de esto, pero si todas las diferentes versiones de ellos supieran la cruda verdad ¡Más de uno perdería la cabeza, ja, ja, ja!

Respecto a si he entablado amistad con sus homónimos, pues podría decirse que es "más o menos" ya que mi aptitud tan peculiar puede ser un talón de Aquiles al momento de mantener relaciones de amistad duraderas (Cosa que le consta a mi contraparte) En especial porque obviamente no me llevo bien con todos y podría decirse que solo "estoy de paso" sin una gran relevancia, excepto tal vez en alguna que otra historia que he hecho.

El que me conozca sabe de sobra que me llevo muy, pero MUY mal con las diferentes versiones de Cartman y Damien que existen porque me encanta joderlos de alguna manera ya sea si han hecho algo en mi contra o no.

La razón por la cual me encanta darles sus pataditas y causarles uno que otro dolor de cabeza se debe a que en muchas ocasiones han hecho cosas graves que afectan de alguna manera a los demás y también en varias ocasiones o no responden y pagan por sus actos o el castigo que se les da no va acorde a la magnitud del daño que han hecho.

Si yo me considero un "héroe" (antihéroe por le menos) no me puedo quedar cruzado de brazos y ver como se salen con la suya y debo ir a reventarles el culo a patadas en frente de todos y hacerles pagar por lo que hicieron para demostrar que no son tan intocables como tratan de aparentar y los baje de sus nubes de "Puedo hacer lo que quiera y nadie me puede hacer nada".

No solo me limito a ellos, sino a personajes de otras series o historias que también se caracterizan por hacer cosas graves y pocas veces los castigan como se lo merecen. Como por ejemplo se Señor Burns, Stewie el bebe maricón de Padre de Familia, el Guasón, Loki, Nyarlathotep, Bills y varios más. Y mientras más cruel sea ese ser al que le gusta hacer sufrir a los demás, más severo y doloroso debe ser el castigo que se le inflija ¡Para que aprenda!

No me puedo hacer el de la vista gorda por sus malos actos y si nadie se atreve a alzarles la mano, entonces me corresponde a mí ser el que se las raje para que aprendan alguna lección de moral.

Aunque en realidad los tres últimos que mencione son los que me han hecho sudar sangre al momento de plantarles cara dejándome muy mal librado y con graves secuelas de algún tipo.

O tal vez otra razón por la cual me encanta hacerles la vida imposible a individuos de ese tipo se debe a que me recuerdan mucho a mis viejos compañeros de escuela que me jodían mucho de alguna manera y casi nunca respondían por sus actos… malditos bastardos.

Regresando con los chicos de SP, tampoco es un secreto que yo tenga cierta preferencia por Butters, ya que a pesar de que fue mi primer gran enemigo en Las Crónicas de Mysterion, me identifico bastante con él.

Como ya dije, me jodían mucho de chico, ya sea aprovechándose de mi amabilidad, ingenuidad, se burlaban de mí, me denigraban de alguna manera, intentaban echarme la culpa de cosas que no había hecho, me hacían un marginado y muchas otras cosas más que de seguro influenciaron en porque soy como soy y porque me cuesta tanto trabajo socializar. Es por eso que me identifico con él y sea mi personaje favorito de la serie (También porque me dan risa las cosas que le pasan)

Podría decir lo mismo de Milhouse o de Pip, pero tomando en cuenta que el canónico original ha muerto, no lo tomo mucho en cuenta (También porque no soy caballeroso y esa clase de cosas) además de que yo no era "una santa paloma" y de chico solía causar también uno que otro dolor de cabeza, en especial a mis padres y abuelos (Pero por suerte estos nunca me castigaban por cosas que no cometía o estuvieran fuera de mi control y podían llegar a ser muy permisivos)

Por eso en vez de retratarlo como muchas personas lo retratan (Como un pedazo de maricón que no se puede cuidar por sí mismo y es tan cobarde y débil como un conejito asustado que hasta con el soplido de una mosca se derrumba) le doy un poco de aire fresco junto con algo de dignidad y no tan Uke lame culo como como lo han puesto en incontables historias (En especial los Bunny´s)

Solo falta que alguien por ahí haga lo mismo con Kyle, Pip y Tweek, entre otros y en vez de también ponerlos como los "máximos representante de los Ukes" les dé un también necesitado aire fresco (Pero tomando en cuenta el asunto de que el Creek es Canon, no veo eso muy posible para el rubio adicto al café, pobrecito)

Veamos si la temporada 20 afecta el Fan Ficción de SP cuando se estrene y le dé un vuelco a los Fics, a los personajes y a la forma en como las personas ven a estos (Cosa difícil por supuesto)

Mi contraparte algunas veces da gracias al cielo de que sus padres y abuela no sepan las cosas que escribe y ve en Fan Ficción ya que si ellos estuvieran al tanto de lo que ocurre ahí ¡Lo habrían mandado a un manicomio desde un inicio, je, je, je!

Padres… abuela… abuelito… algunas veces me pregunto qué pensaría él y ellos de mí ¿Qué dirían si pudieran verme y supieran de las cosas que he hecho? ¿Estarían orgullosos de las veces en las que he ayudado a las personas y puesto de mi parte para detener a los malos o estarían avergonzados y decepcionados al ver que desperdicio todo mi potencial buscando la manera de como divertirme a lo grande y me dedico a holgazanear la mayor parte del tiempo?

Son preguntas que me han acomplejado en varias ocasiones haciendo que pasara por una que otra crisis mental y existencial llegando a mortificarme de sobremanera y cuestionar el significado de la vida. A la mi contraparte que escribe Fics le ha pasado lo mismo que a mí.

Ahora que estoy en estado "filosófico" eso hace que viejas heridas se abran y recuerde otras preguntas que también me he hecho: ¿Quién soy yo en realidad? ¿Cuál es mi propósito en la vida? ¿Por qué existo? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Cuál es mi lugar? ¿A dónde pertenezco?

Son preguntas que de seguro muchos se han hecho en más de una ocasión. Para algunos es fácil sobrellevar esas interrogantes, pero a otros como a mí son cosas que me han hecho dar vueltas en la cama al no saber las respuestas.

Otro motivo por el cual viajo por los Multi Universos es para intentar encontrar mi lugar en el mundo, darle un significado a mi vida y encontrar esas respuestas. Después de todo, alguien que no tiene un propósito en la vida y no le busca un significado a esta, no sería muy diferente a alguien que está muerto en vida o en estado vegetativo.

¿Qué significa ser Luis Carlos Alarcón? ¿Qué significa ser el dichoso "Maestro de la Imaginación"?

¿Significa ser alguien que desperdicia su dones en tonterías y no los usa como supuestamente hay que usarlos y se anda mortificando por las cosas malas del pasado y se refugia en su burbuja sin atreverse a intentar explorar más opciones por temor a ser rechazado y herido de nuevo?

¿O es alguien que pese a sus graves conflictos internos siempre intenta ver el lado bueno de las cosas, es positivo, risueño, trata de tomarse los obstáculos de la manera más relajada posible, no se rinde ante desafíos que le gusten, defiende lo que cree que es correcto hasta el final y ayuda a los demás de la manera en que quiere ayudar?

Cuando digo esto último ya no suena tan malo ser yo ¿Cierto? Podría decirse que esta especie de revelación se la debo a un… "amigo" que hace poco tiempo me sometió a una prueba mental (mejor dicho, una tortura psicológica) en la que me hizo enfrentarme a mis temores internos y al superarlos me hizo mejor persona y que se me bajaran los humos (aunque sea un poco)

Además no es como si hubiera hecho muchas cosas que me hagan parecer un Gary Stue ¿Verdad? (Esta es la parte en la que todos se me quedan viendo con una expresión de ¿En serio quieres oír la respuesta?) Ah carajo… bueno, bueno, sí, sí ¡Esta bien, está bien! ¡NO ME LO RESTRIEGUEN!

No lo voy a negar ya que sí, en muchas ocasiones no he sabido controlarme y se me ha pasado la mano en ese aspecto debido a que puedo ser muy presumido, arrogante, ególatra, con enormes delirios de grandeza, fanfarrón, malicioso, autoritario y algunas veces cuando la situación se le sale de control a los protagonistas de una historia, les ofrezco mucha ayuda para solucionarla.

¡PERO COÑO! Pese a todo eso no soy perfecto o algo así ya que con todo lo he dicho hasta ahora muestro que sigo siendo un humano con enormes defectos, fallas de carácter y personalidad, y a pesar de que contar una historia desde mi punto de vista no es la mejor manera de mostrar humildad, no me da vergüenza alguna reconocer mis múltiples defectos y decirlos en frente de todos. Una persona que niegue sus fallas, es una persona que niega su propia humanidad.

NO SOY EL MEJOR AUTOR NI SOY EL QUE TIENE LAS MEJORES HISTORIAS. Ya que a pesar de todo el tiempo que llevo escribiendo Fics, sigo cometiendo muchos errores (En especial con el relleno que le pongo a mis historias) y hay otros autores cuya forma de redactar hacen que me tenga que quitar el sombrero ante ellos y comerme las suelas de mis zapatos (Hay mi gastritis)

NO SOY EL HOMBRE MÁS PODEROSO DEL MULTI UNIVERSO. En mis viajes me he topado con otros héroes, villanos, antihéroes, monstruos, extraterrestres, seres artificiales, deidades y todo tipo de individuos que de un golpe bien dado podrían despedazarme reduciéndome a polvo y cenizas. En este aspecto debo darle las gracias a mi habilidad de curarme de las heridas ya que si no fuera por esto ¡UF CARAJO! Me habría muerto muchas más veces que cualquiera de los Kenny´s que existen en los distintos universos estilo South Park (Y tampoco hace falta agregar que no soy precisamente la mejor persona que existe)

Y hablando de Kenny, a pesar de que está entre mis mejores amigos en mi mundo de origen, que también me identifico mucho con él en algunos aspectos y de que está entre mis personajes favoritos, ciertamente descubrí algo que me hizo cambiar la manera en como lo veo a él y sus otras versiones paralelas.

Eso es… ¡QUE SE VOLVIÓ UNA PUTA PRINCESA JAPONESA! No pude creerlo al principio ¡Hasta incluso llegué a pensar que todo eso del videojuego La Vara de la Verdad se trataba de una Troleada! ¡Y RESULTÓ SER LA VERDAD!

No sabía que pensar al principio ya que por una parte está el chico audaz, valiente, que no le tenía miedo a la muerte y estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para ayudar a quién lo necesitara y por otro lado está esa faceta de su personalidad que nunca pensé que tenía ¡ERA OTRA COMPLETA LOCURA TOTAL! Y no solo era algo loco ¡Sino también muy irónico! Ya que en muchas ocasiones a Kyle, Pip, Butters y Tweek se les retrata como lo "Ukes por excelencia" cuando en realidad el Kenny Canónico ¡Resultó ser mucho más maricón que ellos, JA, JA, JA! En serio la vida y el destino tiene un peculiar sentido del humor (O también se le puede echar la culpa a los creadores de la serie por haber salido con semejante barbaridad; una más a su repertorio)

¿Algo más que pueda decir sobre mi particular perspectiva de la vida? Bueno, no soy alguien muy filosófico o religioso y en muchas ocasiones he dudado de las dediciones que toma el "Mandamás Supremo" y de las lecciones del Karma, pero si tengo algunas cuantas opiniones personales sobre asuntos de esa índole.

La primera sería el Equilibrio. Siempre he creído que si alguien hace malo, puede enmendar su error haciendo algo bueno que lo compense, que una buena acción que proviene del corazón puede compensar y equiparar una mala acción que haya cometido antes y viceversa.

Voy a poner como ejemplo algo que ha surcado mi mente en más de una ocasión: si alguien mata a otra persona a sangre fría, pero luego arriesga su vida para salvar a alguien más ¿Esto no compensa lo que hizo? ¿No le da equilibrio al Karma y salva su alma de un destino horrible?

Mi símbolo Zodiacal es Libra, lo que supongo me hace creer en esa clase de equilibrio ¿Qué opinan sobre eso? ¿Piensan que una buena acción pueda compensar una mala?

La otra opinión personal que tengo es que una persona buena que hace buenas obras pero que aparentemente le ocurren cosas malas a final de cuentas recibirá su recompensa ya sea en esta vida o en la otra, en contraste con las persona mala que le gusta hacerle el mal a los demás y que aparentemente siempre le ocurren cosas buenas también a final de cuentas recibirá el castigo que se le merece tanto en esta vida como en la otra.

Sé muy bien que eso puede sonar muy fantasioso, pero si es lo que creo, debo mantenerlo hasta al final, y a pesar de que no soy un santo, espero que mis acciones buenas compensen las malas y siga buscando "El Equilibrio" (me pongo en posición budista para meditar al mismo tiempo que tras de mí se forma el símbolo del Ying y Yang)

Ya he hablado mucho de mí, de mi perspectiva de la vida, de South Park, de Fan Ficción y de lo que pienso al respecto. ¿Qué pasa con los diferentes tipos de Multi Universos que existen? ¿Son muy diferentes los unos de los otros? ¿Y acaso no tengo más contrapartes aparte de la que he hablado hasta ahora?

Respondiendo la primera pregunta: ¡CLARO QUE HAY MUCHOS UNIVERSOS PARALELOS DIFERENTES UNO DEL OTRO! De eso no cabe duda. Siempre he creído que cada universo paralelo tiene sus propias leyes de la física y realidad y que no existe otro que sea exactamente igual.

Algunos si pueden tener ciertas similitudes, pero hay muchos cuyas diferencias son tan grandes que no sabría explicarlos a ciencia cierta.

Solo tengo que poner como ejemplo a los universos estilos South Park, cuyas leyes de la realidad y la física están muy disparatadas por lo cual la coherencia está en segundo plano y pueden ocurrir locuras que no se ven en otras dimensiones alternas.

No se puede comparar un universo SP con uno normal como el de mi contraparte que trabaja para SONY ya que en una dimensión como esa las leyes de la física son mucho más estrictas y tienen una fuerte coherencia que no se puede romper así como así, razón por la cual no existen súper héroes o súper villanos y los sucesos sobrenaturales que ocurren no son de gran magnitud.

El de porque los universos paralelos pueden llegar a ser tan distintos unos de los otros es otra de esas cosas que no sé explicar. No soy un científico, ni astrónomo o algo así.

Pero vuelvo a poner mi opinión personal respecto al tema. Siempre he pensado que cada universo paralelo tiene a su respectivo Dios creador encargado de darle sus leyes de la física y realidad (Vaya uno a saber en qué piensan los que crean los universos estilo SP) y es debido a esto que ninguno es exactamente igual a otro.

Esta teoría contradice la de Marvel sobre que "El Uno Por Encima de Todos" es el supuesto creador de todas las realidades que existen. Tal vez eso se aplique a los universos estilo Marvel, pero no significa que también se le deba aplicar a los que no tienen relación directa con ellos.

Moverse entre las realidades puede ser más complicado de lo que se piensa. Yo no tengo problema alguno en moverme entre los universos estilos SP debido a la falta de coherencia que hay en estos; lo mismo pasa con los universos estilo Simpson, Padre de Familia, Walt Disney, Warner Brother y otros más debido a que tampoco tienen unas fuertes leyes de la física y realidad.

Incluso en otros que tienen mucha más coherencia como los de Marvel, DC Comics y Animes por ejemplo, tampoco es un gran problema ir de uno en uno ya que en ellos existen seres súper poderosos (Que de un soplido me reducirían a cenizas) así que no sobresaldría de alguna manera.

Aunque viajar entre universos paralelos trae consigo una serie de efectos colaterales. Por ejemplo, si viajo de un universo A rumbo a un universo B y me quedo en este durante un corto periodo de tiempo, en el universo A podrían haber pasado varios años y también puede suceder que en el universo B han transcurrido muchos años mientras que en el A solo unos pocos días (Cosa que hace difícil calcular mi verdadera edad)

Otro efecto secundario que puede llegar a ser muy gracioso es que mi cuerpo se debe adaptar para tener fisionomía correspondiente a los habitantes del universo al que visito. Como lo explico… miren, si una persona de un universo normal apareciera de repente en el universo original Canon de SP, ciertamente llamaría mucho la atención ya que no tendría la cabeza grande y redonda, ojos no grandes, sus piernas no estarían juntas y tendría más lujo de detalles.

¿Recuerdan la película de Quién Engañó a Roger Rabitt? Sería algo parecido a eso ya que ciertamente que un humano no caricaturizado interactúe de esa manera con caricaturas estaría muy fuera de órbita. Así que si por ejemplo llegara a un universo PIXAR mi cuerpo tendría que cambiar y tomar la apariencia requerida para mezclarse entre los humanos que ahí habitan.

Pero los universos paralelos basados en series de TV no tienen que seguir el mismo aspecto gráfico. Por ejemplo, en varios universos de SP, los personajes no tienen el mismo diseño gráfico que los del universo Canon de la serie ya que algunas veces pueden estar diseñados a estilo anime (Gracias a las fanáticas Fujoshi) o al estilo caricatura occidental o un diseño que es mescla de ambos estilos (Como mi universo oriundo)

Pero al poner un pie en un universo paralelo normal, automáticamente sentiría el peso de sus estrictas leyes de la física y realidad suprimiéndome y apenas tendría habilidades sobrehumanas, por los cuales trato de evitarlos a toda costa.

Explicado lo que pienso sobre los diferentes universos paralelos, pasemos ahora con mis posibles versiones y contrapartes alternas. Tengo varias contrapartes paralelas, en realidad, todas las personas del mundo tienen sus propias contrapartes en otras dimensiones.

Ahora pongo como ejemplo la película El Único protagonizada por Jet Lee y la película Crisis en las Tierras Infinitas de La Liga de la Justicia. Y como ellas dicen, en un universo paralelo una persona puede ser una más del montón, en otro puede ser un multimillonario (malditos suertudos) o en otro puede estar hundido en la absoluta pobreza, en otras incluso ¡Son del género opuesto! Y así sucesivamente.

Yo por supuesto no soy la excepción a la regla y me ha dado más de un infarto al ver a esos otros Luis Carlos en situaciones de las más bizarras ¡QUE HORROR! Por suerte no estoy en su lugar.

Si hasta el momento solo he hecho referencia a esa contraparte mía que escribe Fics, es porque muy especial para mí.

Podría decirse que es "normal" en el sentido de que no posee habilidades sobrehumanas de algún tipo, pero en cuanto a carácter y personalidad somos casi iguales, excepto que él es más tímido al momento de expresarse y relacionarse con los demás, más sedentario, reservado, asocial y holgazán (Algunas veces siento que soy el reflejo de lo que él en realidad quiere ser)

Pero si es especial para mí no es solo porque gracias a él descubrí Fan Ficción, sino porque gracias a él pude descubrir la manera de romper la cuarta pared sin reparo alguno.

El cara de albóndiga de Deadpool puede romper la cuarta pared porque sabe que solo es parte de una historieta. Yo la puedo romper porque estoy cien por ciento seguro de que algún día esa contraparte mía hará alguna historia de los diferentes sucesos que me han pasado. Es una unión especial y única que no todo autor tiene con su propio personaje insertado (Sonó cursi ¿Cierto?)

Como ahora por ejemplo, digo todo esto porque estoy segurísimo de que él hará un Fic basado en todo lo que he contado hasta el momento como especial de su Fic #100 (Le chequeo el ojo derecho a los lectores)

Ojo, a pesar de que sé que soy parte de un Fic, no sé cómo va a terminar. No puedo ver el futuro ni viajar a través del tiempo y no sé qué es lo que me espera a la vuelta de la esquina. Pero creo que así es mejor ya que si supiera todo lo que va a pasar más adelante, se perdería el encanto y ese aire de misterio, drama y más blablablá.

Existen pocas versiones mías en realidades estilo SP y de cualquier otra serie ya que no pertenezco al universo original Canon de South Park y de ningún otro medio de entretenimiento. Soy lo que se le denomina un OC (Self Insert en este caso) y se debe a que no he aparecido en ningún episodio de SP (No sé si esto sea bueno o malo) o de otra serie por lo cual no me veo afectado por los posibles rumbos que la serie South Park tome. Esto es bueno MUCHOS aspectos, a pesar de que muchas personas quisieran ser personajes oficiales de la serie Canon (Sin tomar en cuenta las graves consecuencias que esto traería) y los únicos que tienen control sobre los OC son sus propios creadores, ni nadie más, ni nadie menos (A menos que se los preste a otro autor que sea de su absoluta e infinita confianza)

Como la mayoría de mis contrapartes son personas normales, solo diré que los pocos Luis que poseen poderes también tienen sus propios asuntos que atender, perspectivas de la vida, filosofía y forma de pensar diferentes a la mía y sus habilidades especiales no son como las mías.

Aunque hay un par que poseen poderes tan grandes que me hacen ver diminuto y con los que… bueno, eso es material para otras historias e incluso para escritos originales que no tengan nada que ver con SP y Fan Ficción (Solo espero que los críticos y Trolls no fastidien por eso)

Ahora que he terminado de contar todo lo que tenía que decir, pasemos a la situación actual en la que estoy ahora mismo (Alerta, Spolier del Fic El Mal Asecha de Nuevo)

Después de tantos años, he vuelto a mi universo de origen debido a que un lunático Ultra Mega Súper Poderoso llamado El Amo llegó a esta dimensión para devastarla por completo como lo hizo con su universo de origen, es TAN poderoso que literalmente podría destruir un universo de un solo movimiento. Obviamente no me iba a quedar de brazos y regresé lo más rápido posible para intentar ponerle un alto y ayudar a Kenny y a los demás héroes.

Pero aun luchando juntos ¡No le pudimos ganar! Es más ¡Él prácticamente nos tenía bailando en la palma de su mano! Y si quisiera, nos habría matado desde un principio.

Por fortuna cometió el mismo error que muchos súper villanos han cometido y eso es confiarse de sobremanera y nos dejó vivir dándonos la oportunidad de alistarnos y volvernos más fuertes para volver a luchar contra él y divertirlo a lo grande (No sé porque, pero me recuerda mucho a Cell)

Nos dio el plazo de un mes para prepararnos y no podíamos desperdiciar ni un solo segundo. Me di cuenta de que solos no podríamos ganarle, por lo que le pedí a mis extensiones (que son tres) que trajeran a unos buenos amigos míos que nos serían de mucha ayuda.

Esos son Coyote Smith, Robato (Robot Atómico 1.2.3) y Fernanda, mejor conocida como Cereal Pascual. En el pasado ya habíamos unido fuerzas para derrotar a enemigos monstruosamente poderosos. A decir verdad, si no fuese por ellos ¡Ya me habría muerto desde un inicio! Y también son autores del Fan Ficción de South Park (Ahora los críticos empiezan a joder gritando ¡STUES!)

Con la ayuda de ellos podría hacer que Stan, Kyle, Cartman y los demás se volvieran héroes con súper poderes de verdad. Pero no me esperé para nada la ayuda de ese "amigo" que me sometió a mí y a los demás a un entrenamiento mental para fortalecer nuestras mentes.

Se trata de ese sinvergüenza de Bill Cipher con el que he tenido nuestras "pequeñas diferencias" y nuestros caminos se han cruzado en más de una ocasión. Pero no negaré que esas pruebas fueron de mucha ayuda ya que ahora todos somos mucho más fuertes mentalmente que antes.

Y a todo esto ya deben preguntarse ¿Quién es el Amo y como es que es tan poderoso como lo afirmo? Pues se trata de otra de esas ENORMES IRONÍAS DE LA VIDA. Tal vez si diga su nombre completo les dé una idea de quién se trata: El Amo del CAOS.

¿Ya lo captan? Así es ¡Se trata del Butters de un universo paralelo! ¿Cómo es posible? En la dimensión de la que proviene sucedieron los mismos sucesos que ocurrieron en las Crónicas de Mysterion hasta cierto punto, solo que ahí él no recapacito ni volvió a ser una buena persona y siguió por su sendero de la maldad; y por lo que sé, él mato a Kenny y a los demás héroes de forma horrible, incluyendo a una contraparte mía.

La respuesta a cómo es que se volvió así de poderoso se debe a unas palabras que con tan solo oírlas juntas hace estremecer cara rincón de mi cuerpo y alma: Los dioses Lovecraftianos.

En el pasado he tenido la horrida desgracia de toparme con esa clase de seres (No bromee cuando dije que si no fuera por mis amigos, ya estaría muerto y que existen individuos que de un soplido me reducirían a polvo y cenizas) debido a que son criaturas con unos poderes que están más allá de la compresión de cualquier mortal y superan y por mucho lo que hasta la persona más loca pueda imaginarse (Ni siquiera yo puedo siquiera imaginarme todas sus capacidades)

Ahora respondan esta pregunta ¿Qué es peor que lidiar con un dios Lovecraftiano? Fácil ¡Tener que lidiar con un individuo que guarda en su interior el poder de casi todos los dioses Lovecraftianos que existen!

No sé cómo lo logró, pero El Amo tiene el poder de casi todos ellos combinados. Creo que unos de los pocos de los que no se ha apropiado de sus poderes son el Mongólico Universal mejor conocido como Azathoth y el ojo que todo lo ve y chismosea llamado Yog-Sothoth (Lo que es bueno ya que si tuviera el poder de estos dos ¡SERÍA INVENCIBLE Y NADIE PODRÍA DETENERLO!)

Eso hace que recuerde otra pregunta que me he hecho muchas veces ¿Quién ganaría una pelea entre los dioses Lovecraftianos y las entidades cósmicas de Marvel? Ciertamente son seres con poderes tan tremendos que destruirían la propia realidad y todo el universo en donde peleasen.

Si tuviera que hacer una lista de los diez seres más poderosos a los que me he enfrentado, el Amo estaría entre los primero cinco lugares. Pero si se preguntan cuál es la ironía de todo el asuto, es más que obvia.

Se trata de que sus versiones paralelas (Los otros Butters) son considerados el Uke por excelencia ¡ESA ES LA IRONÍA! Que alguien que siempre es retratado como débil, patético, sumiso y muerde almohadas ¡Esta versión sea totalmente opuesta a esos conceptos!

Debieron haber visto la cara que puso al descubrir cómo es representado en la mayoría de los universos estilo SP ¡CASI LE DIO UN INFARTO DEL CORAJE, JA, JA, JA! Debí haberle tomado una fotografía para reírme de su expresión cada vez que me sienta triste ¡JA!

Pero lo que dijo poco después de ese descubrimiento ciertamente hará que muchas personas recen para que le podamos ganar. Dijo que luego de derrotarnos destruiría todos los universos que existen… incluyendo los universos Yaoi de Fan Ficción (Las fanáticas al leer esto se aterran, escupen las bebidas que estaban tomando y gritan ¡¿QUÉ?! Para enseguida poner los ojos contra la pantalla de sus computadores)

Correcto, ese puto quiere destruir todas las realidades que existen incluyendo las que tengan contenido Yaoi ¡Chicas comiencen a rezar para que no salga ganando!

Pero aunque logre destruir todas esas realidades, no podrá cambiar el hecho de como lo han retratado en incontables historias ¡Y nunca se le pasará el coraje!

Ahora solo falta que… ¡NO SÉ! Que existan por ahí versiones de Kyle, Pip y Tweek y demás Ukes que también sean Lords Cósmicos Ultra Mega Súper poderosos que quieran destruir todas las realidades que existen ¡JA, JA, JA!

No, un segundo… ¡¿Pero qué diablos estoy diciendo?! Si no fuese suficiente con lidiar con un Butters así ¡QUE ESO SE APLIQUE A ELLOS TRES SERÍA LO PEOR QUE PUDIERA PASAR! ¡NOOOO!

Mejor dejo de pensar en cosas de las cuales me vaya arrepentir más adelante.

Pero las ironías que ese rubio no terminan ahí. ¿Recuerdan cuando dije que el Butters de las Crónicas de Mysterion se sacrificó para detener a Cthullu y a su culto? Resultó que años después ¡Reencarnó como el hijo de Kenny y Lexus! (Vuelven a poner cara de ¡¿WTF?!)

No solo fue algo inesperado sino también original y que pocas veces se ha visto. Solo pónganse a pensar en esto ¿Cuántas veces el villano principal de una historia al morir reencarna como el hijo del héroe principal? Son pocas veces ¿Cierto?

Ahora díganme ¿Cuántas veces se ha visto un Fic de SP en dónde Butters sea hijo de Kenny? (Pasa una planta rodante y se oye el canto de los grillos) ¿Lo ven? ¡NUNCA SE HABÍA VISTO ESO ANTES! Ya que lo máximo que he podido ver de ellos como familiares son algunos cuantos Fics en dónde son hermanos, hermanastros, primos o parientes lejanos (Cosa que no detiene a las amantes del Bunny para crear historias incestuosas)

Pero ser hijo de Kenny conlleva a que Butters heredó sus poderes malditos (incluyendo la maldición de morir en cualquier momento y de cualquier manera absurda) pero también resulta que el "Jefe de jefes" le dio unas habilidades extra, mejor dicho, que tuviera poderes imaginarios como los míos.

Cuando lo vi por primera vez me sorprendí bastante al ver que reencarnó como hijo de Kenny, pero también me di cuenta de que tenía un gran poder oculto. Ese potencial hizo que tuviera la idea de tomarlo bajo mi ala como alumno y le enseñara todo lo que sé para así volverse un héroe que nos ayudara a detener al Amo del Caos.

Y es curioso que a pesar de denominarme "El Maestro de la Imaginación" nunca antes había tenido a un pupilo al que le enseñe todo lo que sé (Un clavo más en el ataúd de mi tan sobrevalorado título)

El lugar en donde le impartiría clases sería Imaginacionlancia (otro punto para la ironía) y ahí estuvimos alrededor de cinco o siete años (Sin envejecer y totalmente apartados del mundo real) en donde le pude enseñar todo lo que he aprendido en mis viajes por los Multi Universos.

Pero… con el paso del tiempo, no pude evitar verlo como el hijo que nunca tuve y comencé a quererlo como si en verdad fuera mi hijo (Me siento como Pícoro respecto a Gohan)

Además, pude aprender unas cuantas cosas por parte suya ya que él en realidad tenía muchas mejores bases de héroe de las que yo poseo y me hizo recordar lo que es un héroe de verdad: No es el que sea más poderoso, no es el que mejor sabe luchar, no es el que tenga los músculos más grandes ni el que tenga el mejor traje extravagante, no es el que tenga la mejor trama tras de sí.

Un verdadero héroe es el que tiene el corazón más grande, es aquel que está dispuesto a darles un segundo aire a sus enemigos y perdonarles la vida, es aquel que está dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para ayudar a los demás, incluso sacrificar su vida sin pedir nada a cambio.

Son las cualidades de las cuales carezco (En especial lo de perdonar a mis enemigos) y se me han olvidado que existen y son las que en realidad vuelven a alguien un héroe de corazón.

Je, resultó que el maestro aprendió del alumno. Y no sé… ¿Será que aplico de ahora en adelante esas lecciones de humildad con mis posibles nuevo enemigos? (Claro, siempre y cuando no muera en este momento)

Hablando de hijos y sentimientos paternales ¿No van a preguntar si he querido formar una familia con una bella esposa y tener mis hijos propios?

Sí… en muchas ocasiones he pensado en sentar cabeza y tener una familia propia. Pero otra vez mi pésima aptitud se vuelve mi maldición. Y también está el hecho de que no tengo a ese alguien que ocupe ese lugar especial en mi corazón.

¿O puede que sí? Mi extensión #2 tiene a una sensual diabla llamada Amanda, mi #4 sufrió durante mucho tiempo cuando una Bebe Stevens de la que se enamoró se murió y no pudo hacer nada para salvarla. Se podría decir qué #3 y yo somos los únicos que disfrutamos de la soltería.

Hasta que comencé a fijarme en Fernanda y la dejé de ver solo como una buena amiga mía. Creo que lo que me atrajo de ella es su carácter fuerte, es responsable, sensata, no tiene miedo de defender sus principios, es honesta, tenaz, es muy inteligente y creativa.

Deben de estar diciendo "¿Por qué no le dices lo que sientes?" otra vez el miedo al rechazo me impide hacer eso, no creo poder soportar que me rechace en caso de que no me corresponda ya que sería un golpe demasiado demoledor para mi pobre corazoncito. Es mejor no agitar las aguas y seguir a su lado como amigos.

Regresando al tema del Amo de Caos ¡Hemos hecho todo lo posible para ganarle! ¡Y NADA HA RESULTADO! Muchos de nosotros han muerto y solo quedamos pocos para hacerle frente ¡¿Cómo vamos a poder ganarle y evitar que destruya los universos paralelos que existen?!

Esto no es como en las películas, series, videojuegos e historias en donde los héroes de alguna manera milagrosa encuentran la forma de derrotar al villano, salvan a los demás y todos viven felices para siempre ¡ESTA ES LA JODIDA REALIDAD! Y los milagros de ese tipo casi nunca ocurren.

¡¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE VAMOS HACER?! ¡MALDICIÓÓÓN!

Comencé a recuperar el conocimiento y me levanté sobándome la frente. Vi de un lado a otro hasta que noté como el puto de Caos lanzó un ataque de energía a Butters que estaba intentando ayudar a sus amigos ¡IBA A MATARLO!

Usando las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban fui hasta él, y guiado por mi instinto paternal, me puse en medio para protegerlo de ese ataque (Volví a comportarme como Pícoro)

Ese ataque al dar contra mí ¡Comenzó a desintegrarme molécula por molécula! Eso me ha pasado antes y si tuviera que hacer un punto de comparación sería lo mismo que le pasó a Cell cuando Gohan lo derrotó con ese Kame Hame Ha y cuando el pequeño Majin fue exterminado con la Genkimada ¡PERO ESTO ERA MIL VECES PEOR!

Ya que no solo era mi cuerpo ¡SINO QUE MI MENTE Y MI ALMA TAMBIÉN SE ESTABAN DESINTEGRANDO! ¿Acaso este será mi verdadero final? ¡NO, NO QUIERO MORIR! ¡NO AHORA!

Mientras me desintegraba giré un poco la cabeza hacia atrás para dedicarle a Butters una mirada con la que le decía: "¡Ahora el destino de todos los Multi Universos depende de ti!"

Este no puede ser mi final ¡ESTE NO PUEDE SER MI FINAL! Aún tengo muchas cosas que hacer… muchas cosas que experimentar, nuevas emociones que sentir.

Tengo que sobrevivir… tengo que seguir… tengo que hacer todo lo posible para salvar todos los Multi Universos que existen ¡TENGO QUE CONTINUAR! Porque yo soy… porque yo soy… ¡PORQUE YO SOY…!

 _ **¡YO SOY EL MAESTRO DE LA IMAGINACIÓÓÓÓN!**_

 **Primer y único capítulo de esta historia completado el 14/05/2016.**

 **Y listo, aquí tienen mi fic #100 (Me cubro con un paraguas para protegerme de las cosas que me lanzan los críticos que gritan que soy un Gary Stue) ¡OIGAN, OIGAN, OIGAN! ¿Qué no recuerdan lo que dice en las primeras notas de autor?**

 **Dije perfectamente que esta historia no era para darme aires de grandeza, sino para mostrar mi lado más humano, de como soy yo, como pienso, cuáles son mis grandes defectos, cual es mi perspectiva de la vida y de fan ficción y cuáles son mis creencias.**

 **En especial porque plantee varias interrogantes que me he hecho en muchas ocasiones y espero que con estas haya hecho pensar al lector, incluyendo el asunto de los Multi Universos.**

 **A pesar de lo largo que me resultó hacer, me gustó mucho escribir esto ya que era algo que me quería sacar del pecho desde hace bastante tiempo y estoy satisfecho con el resultado, sobre todo porque a partir de ahora, podré hacer esos fics que he querido hacer después de tanto tiempo sin tener un algún impedimento o barrera que no me lo permita.**

 **Pero entonces… ¿Este será mi final? ¿Acaso Kenny, mis amigos y yo no podremos derrotar al Amo?**

 **Tal vez las preguntas correctas serían: ¿Acaso existen por ahí versiones e Kyle, Pip y Tweek que también sean Lords Cósmicos capaces de destruir universos enteros? (Ante esto las fanáticas comienzan a formular miles de ideas para fics sobre eso)**

 **¿O tal vez Caos nos derrote y comience a destruir todos los universos que existen incluyendo los de Yaoi? (Al oír esto las fanáticas quedan en shock y vuelven a entrar e pánico)**

 **Si quieren saber las respuestas a todas estas interrogantes y más, les invito a que vean El Mal Asecha de Nuevo que está llegando a su recta final en la que se decidirá el destino de todos los Multi Universos que existen, que han existido y de los que faltan por existir (música dramática como siempre :O)**


End file.
